The Telescope
by Corpox
Summary: Harry goes shopping for a telescope. This is currently a one-shot unless people like it and tell me that.


The alley was beautiful with many wondrous items for sale to the left Harry was walking by a shop with painting on display along with a sign advertising a portrait for 10 sickles. The paintings were unlike any Harry had ever seen, however, seeing as they moved seemingly with a conscience entity within them. Then to his right, a restaurant with platters of floating food delivering itself to the many customers in their colorful robes and many wearing a hat.

Harry walked onwards towards the next stop on his list, a telescope. Then in the corner of his eye, he noticed a shop the relatively new and shiny sign read: Fawley Fine Instruments est 28 BC. Harry was speechless. He looked around and to his shock other signs around reading 1244 and 1657 but only a few BC like Olivander's. Harry walked in, and the bell chimed, signifying his entrance. The walls were lined with many displays of antiques, and the shelves standing in the middle were new instruments. The clerk's counter was directly in line when one entered about twenty paces away.

A lady with blond hair and a purple robe entered with a cheerful "hello" until she saw him and the way he was dressed instantly, thinking he is a muggle-born. Her once beautifully pleasant face changed into one Harry, which was very familiar with. It was the one Vernon and Petunia seemed to continually have when he was around. " What is it that you need," the lady asked in an unfriendly matter. "If it wouldn't be a bother miss, would you help me get my telescope for school?" Harry responded in a confused manner, not understanding why the lady had such an adverse reaction to him. "For Hogwarts, I am assuming, yes?" the lady seemed to be trying to ignore him as much as possible while still having to talk to him. "Yep" "In that case, I highly doubt you need such a high-grade telescope as those which are sold here may I suggest Twinkle's Telescopes."

As she was trying to push him out of the store, she caught a glimpse of his scar.

"Oh my, are you Harry Potter?" the young witch was beside herself. She just tried to kick out the most famous wizard of her time like he were a rodent. " I am very sorry Heir Potter, it was a telescope you were requesting, yes? Let us get that now the finest we have" the lady in the same abruptness as when her mood first changed again towards Harry he now was in a world spin he had no idea what to think now. Did she like him or not Harry shook his head the wizarding world was many times harder to understand than the one he left.

"Here is the best we have it, its magnification is 75X per inch of aperture, it can also see magical currents that allow you to better chart and predict" the sales lady spoke in quick succession looking hopeful of making the biggest walk-in sale of the day. "That seems really nice how much is it?" "3 galleons, 11 sickles, and 20 knuts". "ok sounds good to me," Harry responded, forgetting how much that was exactly.

The lady walked him to the front, and Harry withdrew the poach, which he filled earlier at Gringotts Bank and took four galleons out, "here you are, miss." Harry offered the payment to the young witch who was still blushing for not realizing who she was first talking to. "Thank you very much, sir, for one sickle would you like a Northen hemisphere star chart seasonal set?" "Yes, that sounds lovely thank you very much."

Harry got in change 4 sickles and 9 knuts for his purchases. The charming young lady after scouring the isles came back with four tubes, one marked "Summer Solstice," "Spring Equinox," "Winter solstice," and "Fall Equinox."

"Here you are, and might I suggest a young heir like you perhaps should dress to your position. If you want I could help you" Harry was speechless he was guessing this girl had to be a sixth or seventh year yet she just should interest in him. What Harry saw when he looked up was the sales lady with her blond hair and amber eyes blushing profusely and at the same time, trying to bat her eyelashes at him.

"That sounds great. Would you like to go now?" the words left Harry's mouth without him even thinking. Before he could say anything else, the girl ran into the back. She got another young girl, probably a friend, by the way, they were talking to take her position, and then they were off.


End file.
